Lorsque l'espoir frape a votre porte
by Larosenoire77
Summary: Il fera tous pour elle, il l'aime mais ne comprend pas. [tokio hotel billxos]
1. un debut mouvementé

Lorsque l'espoir tape a votre porte…

Elle avait le regard dans le vide, cherchant une solution a son problème. Elle perdait doucement son rêve. Mais dans ses yeux, on pouvais encore trouver une petite étincelle d'espoir. Elle avait rendez vous avec sa meilleure amie pour une séance de dédicace

. elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, mais elle lui avait promit. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le studio, il y avait déjà une foule de groupie impressionnante. Elle alla s'asseoir prêt de la sortit de secours en attendant que son amie arrive.

Elle laissa libre court a ses larmes, ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps. Une porte s'ouvrit mais elle ne regarda pas, cherchant a caché ses larmes.

Un jeune homme était sortit, la regardant sans comprendre pourquoi ses larmes coulaient, ni pourquoi, il avait le cœur serrer en la voyant ainsi. Elle se tourna vers lui le détaillant. Il était grand des cheveux couleurs de jais, ils retombaient doucement sur ses grand yeux noisette. Il était habillé d'un jean, et d'un t-shirt noir avec un logo étrange ? il lui sourit et alluma une cigarette. Elle continua a le détaillé. Il avait un visage fin, légèrement maquillé de noir. Il avait l'air stresser. Elle détourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un autre jeune homme. Elle ne comprit pas toute leur conversation.

Il se mit a pleuvoir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

« je ne veux pas vous faite peur, dit il dans un français approximatif et un accent étrange.

- Ce n'est rien, vous etes allemand ?

- Oui ! Je peux vous aidez ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais rentrer vous allez tomber malade, et se serait dommage pour toute ces filles qui vous attendes.

- Et vous ? J'aimerai vous revoir avant de partir.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée !

- Léa, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Ohhhh ! Hello Bill !

- Hello! Comment vas?

- Bien, merci, dit Mélanie qui était fan de bill mais pas hystérique.

- Mélanie est venu pour la dédicace, dit Léa en regardant Bill.

- Et bien attendez moi ici, je reviens, dit il en entrant dans le bâtiments. »

Mélanie la regarda étrangement et lui lança :

« qu'es ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis venu t'accompagné. Je me suis assise ici et il est venu me parler. C'est tous !

- Tu as trop de chance !

- Si tu le dis.. . »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et bill leur tendit deux badges. Mélanie écarquilla les yeux.

« c'est un petit cadeau, cous etes pas comme toute ses girls qui hurlent et avec les gars on aimerait vous connaître. »


	2. Chapter 2

Mélanie prit le badge et regarda Léa, qui n'avait pas quitter bill des yeux. Elle lui lança :

« tu le prend ce badge, Bill n'a pas que ça a faire !

Je en sais pas.

Fais le pour moi, Léa.

Très bien, dit elle en prenant le badge. »

Bill lui fit un sourire et leur dit avant de rentré :

« Montrez vos badge aux agents de sécurité, ils ont des conditions.

Des instructions, lança Mélanie avec un sourire.

Ya !

A plus tard alors »

Bill entra dans le bâtiments laissant Léa et Mélanie se dirigé vers l'entré. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les groupies se ruèrent sur les agents de sécurité. Léa et Mélanie s'approchèrent et leur montrèrent leur badge. Il parla dans son micro et les laissa entré.

Léa se sentait pas très bien. Pourquoi avait il fais ça ?

Mélanie était euphorique, elle allait pouvoir leur parlé et avoir des autographes. Léa elle ne savait quoi penser. Un homme s'approcha d'elles et leurs dit :

« vous etes Léa et Mélanie ?

oui !

Les garçons vous attendes dans leur loge.

Pardon, cria Mélanie.

Bill nous a demandé de vous emmenez dans leur loge, je dois donc vous escorté.

Merci mais ça ne va pas être possible, lança Léa.

Pourquoi ? lancèrent deux voix a l'unisson. »

Bill venait d'arrivé. Mélanie sourit.

« et bien ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous !

Tu peux pas me faire ça Léa. C'est grâce a toi que je réalise mon rêve, s'exclama Mélanie d'un voix rapide.

C'est bien pour toi que je suis la, ne m'en demande pas trop. Et tu sais pourquoi !

Je sais Léa, mais on pourrait passé une bonne journée. Il faut que tu profites.

Très bien, mais ne me demande pas de traduire parce que sinon je te fait manger ton dico.

Ok mais tu vas m'aider tu parle bien allemand.

D'accord mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demande. Et toi arrête de me regardé avec se grand sourire.

Je suis content que tu veuilles bien !

A quel heures vous commencez, demanda Mélanie.

Dans une dizaines de minutes.

Ok, alors tu nous présentes les autres. »

Bill prit la main de Léa et la tira pour la mener vers les autres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Léa put voir une jeune homme avec des dreads faire l'andouille avec des foulards. Lorsque Léa entra il s'arrêta. Mélanie se mit a rire en voyant la tête ahuris du jeune homme. Bill leur dit :

« Léa, Mélanie je vous présente, Tom mon frère, Gustav qui est sur le canapé et George avec ses baquettes.

Ok, enchanté dit Léa que Bill tenait toujours.

Hello miss, lança George en regardant Mélanie »

Tom était toujours silencieux regardant son frère dans les yeux. Mélanie entra et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Léa elle était bien loin de tous ça et Mélanie le compris très vite au regard de son amie qui changeait très vite.

Bill et Tom avait une conversation silencieuse. Mélanie demanda :

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Ils ont souvent se genre de conversation silencieuse, dit Georg.

Ils ne sont pas jumeau pour rien, lança Mélanie.

Pourquoi ton amie ne bouge pas, elle n'a pas l'air bien, dit Gustav. »

Mélanie se leva a toute vitesse pour voir Léa s'écrouler dans les bras de Bill.

Personne ne comprenait se qui se passait sauf Mélanie. Bill semblait perdu, il tenait Léa dans ses bras. Mélanie remarque un geste qui lui donna le sourire. Bill venait de remettre une mèche de cheveux qui était devant les yeux clos de Léa.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Léa finit par se réveillé, elle fut étonner de voir une crinière noire devant elle. La salle était calme, bill la regarda tendrement. Elle lui demanda :

« ça fait longtemps que je suis la ?

- 2h que tu dors ! On a pas voulut te réveillé quand on est parti pour la fosse…

- Ou est Mélanie ?

- Avec Tom, il lui apprend a jouer de la guitare.

- Ok. Vous devez peut être partir.

- Tom aimerais invité Mélanie a dîner avec nous a l'hôtel. Et elle ne viendra pas si tu rentres chez toi ? alors es ce que tu veux bien dîner avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas Bill. Je suis très fatigué et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous inquiétez.

- C'est déjà trop tard pour ça, dit Bill en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'a quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Mélanie et Tom qui étaient dans un fou rire. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant la scène devant eux. Bill se recula. Tom regarda son frère avec de grand yeux . Mélanie se jeta dans les bras de Léa, elle lui dit :

« doucement ou tu vas m'étouffer Mélanie !

- Excuse moi ! Mais tu m'as fait peur. J'aurai du t'écouter quand tu m'as dit que tu ne le sentait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que tu es passé une bonne journée.

- Mais ta santé ?

- Sa va Mel ! Je vais rentrer et tu vas dîner avec ses charmant messieurs.

- Je n'irai pas sans toi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es entre de bonne mains, je peux te laisser en toute sécurité. Il faut vraiment que je rentre, je n'ai pas mes médicaments.

- En allant a l'hôtel on pourrait passer chez toi, dit calmement Tom.

- Franchement je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez inquiet de se que vous verrez et je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup.

-On peut toujours essayer, proposa Mélanie.

- Ça te tiens a cœur , demanda Léa.

- Oui beaucoup mais ce qui compte ses toi !

- Tu sais très bien que pour toi , je ferais tous et encore plus aujourd'hui ? le plus de temps que je passerai avec toi et plus de bon souvenir j'emmènerai avec moi !

- Arrêtes de parler comme ça Léa, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais Mel, mais il faut se rendre a l'évidence et arrêter de rêver. Il n'y aura pas d'amélioration.

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation Léa et tu le sais.

- Que l'on soit ici ou ailleurs, ce la même chose, tu ne veux pas savoir et tu nie l'évidence.

- Léa je t'en pris, lança Mélanie laissant couler ses larmes.

- Très bien je vous suit. Mais laissez moi quelques minutes seule. Même toi Mélanie.

- Comme tu veux, lança Mélanie en essuyant ses larmes… »

Ils sortirent tous les trois et Bill se tourna vers Mélanie qui pleurait a chaude larmes.

« es ce que tu peux nous expliquez ?

- Léa est malade !

- On avait cru comprendre, lança Tom.

- Pour elle, il n'y aura pas d'amélioration. Elle déprime depuis qu'elle l'a appris il y a 1 an. Elle ne sors presque plus, son traitement est très lourd et elle ne veut pas tenter l'opération. Elle me fait peur. Elle a encore maigrie. Vous auriez dut la voir y'a 1an. Elle jouait du piano a longueur de journée, elle chantait. Elle était heureuse ! …. Puis il y a eu son premier malaise, l'hôpital puis tous ses enchaîné…. La mort d'Elodie sa jumelle dans un accident de voiture suite a ça, elle a tous arrêté, la musique, le chant et elle a vendu son cheval. Elle s'est enfermé dans son appartement. Depuis elle est comme ça. Cherchant par tous les moyens a faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aime.

- Je comprend mieux ses larmes ce matin, dit Bill très touché. ……..


	4. Chapter 4

- Comment fait elle pour supporter la mort de sa sœur. Si je devais perdre Bill je ne m'en sortirai pas, murmura Tom.

- Le problème est la. Depuis la mort d'Elodie, sa maladie a beaucoup évolué. Son corps ne se bat plus et elle non plus. Elles étaient tellement proche, sourit Mélanie dans ses souvenir.

- C'est difficile a imaginé la douleur qu'elle ressent.

- On ne peut pas, même moi qui la connaît je n'y arrive pas.

- Moi je sais ce qu'elle ressens. Tom te souviens tu quand tu es parti pendant 15 jours après une de nos dispute. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle t je suis tombé malade. Quand tu es rentré j'étais pas très bien. On ressent ce que l'autre ressens. Aujourd'hui la seule chose qu'elle ressens c'est sa souffrance qui est doublé par celle de sa sœur lors de l'accident.

- Comment tu sais ça, demanda Léa, qui venait de sortir de la loge.

- Parce que j'ai un jumeau et que je ne supporte pas qu'on soit séparé plus de deux jours.

- Tu ne peut pas comprendre, un an qu'elle n'est plus la.

- Pourquoi rester ainsi a croire que la douleur passera sans essayé de la parer, demanda Tom.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est de perdre sa moitié, alors ne viens pas me faire la moral. Et Mélanie, je ne te dis pas merci ; ma vie ne concerne que moi ! »

Léa partit en courant, Mélanie se laissa tombé au sol, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Tom la releva et la prit dans ses bras . Mélanie implora Bill, du regard pour qu'il aille lui parler.

Il partit a sa recherche. Il la trouva dehors, la ou ils s'étaient rencontré le matin même.

Elle pleurait, les yeux tournés vers le ciel étoilée.

« Je suis désolé, dit il.

- Pour quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien si elle était dans cette voiture, tu n'y es pour rien si c'est a cause de moi qu'elle est partit se matin la…. Elle me manque tellement.

- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas pour ta maladie ?

- Je n'ai plus rien ici. Je suis malade depuis qu'Elodie est morte et selon les médecins, ils ne peuvent rien faire a part enlever la petite glande dans mon cerveau qui relit les jumeaux.

- Tu veux dire que moi aussi cela pourrait m'arrivé si je perdais Tom ?

- Les jumeaux ne réagissent pas de la même façon a la séparation. Avec Elodie ont a jamais été séparé ? on a toujours tous fait ensemble.

- Je comprend.

- J'en ai marre de souffrir et crois moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui me comprenne. Ça ma fait du bien de te parler.

- J'en suis ravit. Je me rend compte que si je devais perdre Tom. Je ne survivrais pas.

- A moins de trouver une chose assez forte pour nous aider a supporter la douleur.

- Es ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Si tu en as vraiment envie. »

Bill s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, respirant doucement son odeur. Il n'osait pas bouger, ainsi il posa sa tête sur celle de Léa. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, avant que Bill entende son portable. Il ne voualit pas répondre, mais Léa attrapa son portable et répondit :

« Allô !

- Bill qu'es ce que tu fou, on a la dalle !

- C'est très grave, lança Léa en regardant Bill qui riait.

- Eh ! Mais c'est pas Bill. Léa t'es méchante, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

- On arrive, dit Bill en se retenant de rire. »

Bill regarda Léa avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu l'as bien eu !

- Il n'avait qu'a pas nous dérangé. J'étais bien moi et en plus c'est tellement rare.

- On est en vacances a partir de demain. Et on reste en France, j'aimerai bien qu'on se voit.

- Cela veut dire supporter ton frère ?

- Pas forcement, dit il en la regardant très sérieusement.

- J'en serai ravit Mr Kaulitz.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! oh moins avec toi, je me sens bien, j'oublie tous ! »

Bill la serra contre lui, puis alors qu'elle avait le visage enfouit dans sa crinière noir. Il passa sa main sous son menton et la regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus leur couleur grise mais un beau bleu presque transparent.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

Léa raccrocha puis elle regarda Bill avec un sourire.

« j'en ai marre que ton frère nous interrompe.

Tu as tous a fait raison. »

Du coté de Tom la situation n'était pas très différent, hormis qu'il devait supporté Georg qui avait très faim. Tom décida d'appeler une nouvelle fois son frère mais celui ci raccrocha.

« J'y crois pas !

Qu'es ce qui t'arrive, demanda Georg.

Il m'a raccroché au nez.

Cela veut dire que tu le déranges, lança Gustav.

Comment ça, demanda Mélanie.

Ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant Bill, ils doivent être entrain de parlé.

Tu m'as fait peur.

J'ai cru comprendre, lança Georg en se retenant de rire. »

Tom décida d'aller cherché son cadet. Il pensa a la sortie de secours. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les trouva enlacé.

« on vous attend, dit il agacé.

Oh c'est bon, on va y aller, répliqua Bill agacé.

Calme les gars, on va dîner et sa ira mieux après. Ne vous prenez pas la tête s'il vous plait.

Ok ! excuse moi Bill.

C'est rien. »

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Bill attrape Léa pour rentré. Mélanie les regarda avec curiosité. Ils partirent tous les 6 pour l'hôtel des gars. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une horde de Fans attendaient devant l'hôtel. Bill préféra qu'ils entrent par la porte de service, ainsi les filles ne seraient pas photographier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva comme une furie.

« vous étiez ou ?

Doucement David. Léa a fait un malaise on allait pas la laisser seule, lança Tom dans un souffle.

Oh désolé ! ça va mieux, demanda David en la regardant.

Oui merci.

David notre table est prête, ou l'on peut allez manger dans notre chambre, demanda Bill.

C'est vous qui voyez, vous etes officiellement en vacances

Cool, lança Gustav, je peux faire venir Emilie.

Comme tu veux, tous dépend si vous voulez rester a Paris ou pas.

Je reste a Paris, dit Bill calmement. Après chacun fait ce qu'il veut. On a trois semaines de vacances.

Pardon, s'exclama David, il était convenu une semaine.

Ecoute David, il faut que je me repose, je suis crever.

Il faut que l'on prépare la tournée Bill.

Et si je continu je ne pourrais plus chanter. J'ai déjà du mal a parler le matin.

Tu arrêterais de fumer, s'énerva David.

Ce n'est pas les trois clopes que je fume par jour, qui posent un problème. Je suis crever. Au dernière nouvelle c'est moi qui parles le plus. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposé. La tournée on aura le temps de sans occupé, mais nous notre santé peut pas attendre.

Très bien c'est toi qui décide.

Cette décision je ne la prendrais pas seul.

Et bien les garçons ?

Bill a raison. Nous avons besoin de nous amusé pour nous, et de nous reposé. D'être de nouveau nous en faite, lança Gustav sans regardé David.

Très bien on en reparle demain, d'accord ?

Ok, bonne nuit David, dit Bill en emmenant Léa avec lui. »

Ils montèrent tous les 6 dans la chambre des jumeaux. Léa et Mélanie ne savaient pas ou se mettre var les garçons devaient avoir une conversation.

Bill s'approcha de Léa et la prit dans ses bras, ou il se mit a pleurer. Léa le serra un peu plus contre elle. Les garçons ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était la première fois que Bill craquait en trois ans. Tom s'approcha de son frère et le pris dans ses bras. Léa les laissa faire, elle comprenais tous a fait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Gustav et Georg étaient poser dans le canapé.

Bill d'écarta de son frère et regarda les gars.

« je suis désolé. J'ai du mal en se moment. Je suis fatigué et je vous empêche de travaillé

Arrêtes, on a tous besoin de repos, dit Gustav, je vais appeler Emilie j'ai besoin de la voir.

Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis quand, demanda Léa.

Oh !!! Au moins trois mois.

Elle n'a pas peur ? Je ne pourais pas, dit Mélanie en regardant Léa qui était retourné dans les bras de Bill.

C'est très souvent moi qui est peur. Avec les journalistes qui racontent n'importe quoi ! Des fois j'ai peur qu'elle s'en aille, dit Gus le regard perdu dans le vide.

Vous etes ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant, dit Bill. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle parte maintenant.

On ne peux pas prévoir. Mais c'est vrai, ça va faire deux ans dans quelques jours.

Et bien ! Moi qui pendait que vous étiez tous célibataires, lança Mélanie.

On ne veut pas exposer nos proches aux médias, c'est comme ça qu'on les perds.

Je comprends, murmura Léa.

Qu'es ce que tu as dit Léa, demanda Bill.

Rien, je réfléchissais. Es ce qu'il y a un endroit ou je pourrais rester seule 5 minutes.

Si tu veux il y a ma chambre, dit Georg.

Merci »

Georg passa son passe a Léa et elle sortit de la chambre des jumeaux. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et se mit a chanter. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tous arrêté. Elle savait se que ressentait les garçons, cette joie, cette fatigue morale et physique qu'ils ressentaient. Bill entra alors que Léa chantait une de leur chanson. Bill l'accompagna de sa voix. Elle se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

« s'il faut te sauver, je le ferai, dit il.

Je ne suis pas sur que je supporterai !

Et si tu venais avec moi ?

Et laisser tous derrière moi ?

Je pensais que tu n'avais rien ici. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

Je n'ai rien de matériel, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Mélanie. Elle est tous pour moi. On a toujours été ensemble puis depuis qu'Elodie est morte elle est ma bouée de secours.

Tu pourrai toujours venir la voir.

On ne se connaît pas, on verra dans quelques mois si tu penses toujours a moi.

Allez on va voir les autres

C'est partit mais qu'es ce qu'on va faire ?

Georg a commandé des pizza.

Très équilibré comme repas !

Oui mais bon, on est en vacances.

Ça va vous faire du bien je pense. Vous allez pouvoir sortir.

Et j'espère que tu seras la !

Je ne sais pas. A toi de me convaincre.

Je devrais y arrivé.

Tu es un peu trop confiant. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambres et trouvèrent Mélanie et Tom entrain de se battre pour une part de pizza. Elles se regardèrent et se mirent a rire. Les gars ne comprenaient pas se qui se passait. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent d'un seule coup. Elles s'approchèrent de Tom auii avait toujours sa part de pizza dans la main. Il se mit a reculé. Elles se postèrent chacune d'un coté et lui firent un bisou sur chaque joue. Les trois autres se mirent a rire face a la tête de Tom.

« Oh ! Dit que ça ta déplut ?

je suis surpris !

pourquoi ?

et bien vous etes arrivé comme des furies. Je pensais que vous vouliez me balancé une part de pizza.

Tu apprendras a nous connaître. On est chiante mais pas méchante.

J'en serai ravit, mais le temps va nous manquer.

Pourquoi , demanda Léa.

Parce qu'il faudra bien que l'on reparte et on ne se verra plus.

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit doucement Mélanie. »

Bill regarda Léa avec un sourire rayonnant. Tom le remarqua et s'approcha de Léa, il lui murmura a l'oreille :

« viens avec moi, il faut que je te parles. »

Léa le suivit sous le regard accusateur de Bill. Tom entra dans la salle de bain, Léa le trouva assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

« qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Ferme la porte s'il te palit. »

Léa ferma la porte et regarda Tom inquiète.

« qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?

Qu'es ce qui se passe entre Bill et toi ?

Pourquoi cette question ?

Parce que j'ai vu commejt il te regarda, je sais bien pourquoi il veut tant resté ici. Mais es ce que tu le supportera ?

Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

Bill s'est beaucoup attaché a toi en une journée.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je ne comprend pas ou tu veux en venir.

Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir souffrir tous les deux.

Tu veux que je partes ?

Je n'ai pas dit cela. Je ne veux pas perdre Bill. Et je sais aussi que s'il reste c'est pour toi et rien d'autre. Alors je te repose ma question. Es ce que tu es prete a lui ouvrir ton cœur et supporter tous ce qui nous entoure ?

Je ne sais pas !

Je t'apprecie beaucoup j'ai l'impression que tu peut tous comprendre. Et j'aimerai que Bill soit avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffre a cause de nous.

Si je décide de vous accompagner, la seule responsable ce sera moi. Maintenant je penses qu'ils faut que tu parles a Bill.

J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Il prit Léa dans ses bras et il l'a serra contre lui avant de sortir. Léa resta asise sur le bord de la baignoire a se demandé si elle en avait vraiment envie. Elle resta dans la salle de bain, le regard dans le vide. Prêt d'une demi heure après, on vint frapper a la porte. Une belle tête d'ange passa dans l'ouverture.

« je peux entré ?

c'est encore ta chambre d'hotel.

Pourquoi tu restes la ?

J'avais besoin de reflechir…

Tom ta retourné le cerveau ! Il m'a parlé et je comprend son inquietude.

Moi aussi je cmprend. C'est pour ça que je me pose des questions. Et je pense que tu devrais rentré en allemeagne et aller passé du temps avec ta famille.

Et si j'ai envie d'en passé avec toi, d'apprendre a te connaître.

Es ce que j'en vaux la peine ?

Pour moi oui. Ecoutes je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais avec toi je suis « moi ». j'ai pas envie de me perdre comme Tom la fait. Il a du mal a se séparé de se qu'il vit, alors que j'ai envie de me poser un peu. Arrété de courir partout et essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour ma celebrité.

Tu ne me connais pas Bill. Je ne suis pas facile a vivre.

On peut essayer. Je me suis très attaché a toi, pourquoi je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais attaché aussi vite. Mais je crois que sans toi je n'y arriverai plus.

Ne dis pas ça.

C'est la première fois en trois ans que je craque. Et c'est le jour ou je te rencontre.

C'est le hasard.

Je ne crois pas au hasard.

Moi non plus. alors que veux tu qu'on fasse ?

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer d'avoir une relation avec toi.

A toi de conquérir mon cœur.

Très bien, ça ne me fait pas peur, dit il en souriant. Je crois que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

Je ne pense pas.

C'est vrai, il y a des choses que je ne changerai pas.

Il y a des choses que je n'aimerai pas que tu change.

J'en suis ravit, dit il en s'approchant. »

Il s'approcha doucement et pris le son visage dans ses mains avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser timide puis plus pousser pour laisser leur langue faire un ballet langoureux. Tom choisit d'entré a se moment precis, il eu une sourire et il comprit qu'elle serait la quoi qu'il se passe. Il sortit et alla voir Mélanie.


End file.
